


Wings

by Hetalia1912



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel Healing, Angel Kang Daesung (Big Bang), Angel Wings, Angel/Human Relationships, Dong Youngbae | Taeyang & Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon Are Best Friends, Dramedy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Good Friend Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Idiots in Love, Lee Seunghyun | Seungri-centric, M/M, Rich Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P., Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19992622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Wings

**8:30 AM**

"Hey we have to go."He opened his eyes only to be met with a mess of papers and books in front of him. _I must've fallen asleep while I was studying._ He thought to himself.

"Seriously,we're going to be late."


End file.
